Начало
by StasyRed
Summary: Манга версия, после "Земного Правосудия" Эниши.
1. Chapter 1

\- Как у вас только язык повернулся, Мегуми-сан! Да я умру за него! - взвилась Каору и сразу почувствовала, как идиотски смотрится и ее порыв зачем-то это доказывать, и, в особенности, слезы, фонтаном брызнувшие из глаз.

Оправданием служило разве что напряжение, в котором все они жили в последнее время. Мегуми это тоже понимала.

Что, впрочем, ничего не меняло:

\- Умрешь? Эка невидаль! Умереть может любой дурак. Или дура. Утрись и за дело, - она кивком указала на лоскут в руках Каору, и та торопливо продолжила щипать корпию. - Для того чтобы умереть, вообще никаких усилий не нужно. А ты вот попробуй-ка жить ради него. И так, чтобы он тоже захотел жить. Только тогда он выкарабкается. Только тогда.

Голос ее дрогнул. Мегуми чуть наклонила голову, пряча заблестевшие глаза, но, возможно, Каору просто показалось. В отличие от нее, госпожа доктор в руках себя держала отменно: первое, что услышала она от Мегуми-сан, когда на корабле они раздели окровавленного, уже бесчувственного Кеншина, и Каору захлебнулось полукриком-полувоем ужаса, было стальное и очень-очень тихое, очень страшное "не сметь!". А когда Каору не поняла, второе "не сметь!" сопроводила отрезвляющая пощечина, а потом еще одна - видимо, для симметрии.

\- Не сметь. Не сметь орать. Не сметь ныть. Не сметь бояться. Если хочешь помочь - помогай молча. Если не можешь - вон отсюда! Примешься жалеть себя или его - не поможешь никому, ясно? А теперь воду и тряпку. И ножницы. Живо.

Второй крик умер в горле, не родившись. Каору втянула в глаза слезы и подала таз теплой воды, очень быстро ставшей багровой.

* * *

С того жаркого, бесконечного полудня, когда, точно издеваясь, корабль неспешно двигался - да какое там двигался! Просто-напросто стоял! - по едва трепыхающимся, искрящимся волнам, когда ветер и не думал дуть в паруса; когда они целую вечность швартовались в порту, битком набитом путающимися под ногами, лезущими с дурацкими допросами полицейскими; когда потом две клячи, едва передвигая ноги, дотащили повозку с Кеншином до клиники, когда солнце и не думало закатываться и все било, било, било сквозь стекла, а потом вдруг оказалось, что уже глубокая ночь; когда пот ел глаза, а душа и тело перестали вообще что-либо осознавать, - со дня, как они вернулись с острова, прошла неделя.

Всего лишь неделя. Если подумать - семь дней, каких-то семь дней назад ранним утром она барабанила кулаками в дверь, и Эниши швырнул ей в лицо узел с кимоно - тем самым кимоно, в котором Кеншин должен был в последний раз увидеть ее перед назначенной ему казнью... Ровно семь дней, как она, спотыкаясь о корни, задыхаясь, обмирая от ужаса и надежды, бежала на берег, - ровно семь дней, как...

...как она меняла повязки и бинты, как промывала раны, как забыла про день и ночь, по часам вливая Кеншину в рот снадобья и отвары, как перестала морщиться от запаха гноя и - будь проклята эта жара - вида воспалившихся ран; как заставила себя погасить все чувства - надежду, отчаяние, усталость, страх - это был единственный шанс действовать с пользой, и, стоило Мегуми или еще кому сменить ее на вахте у его постели, падала и мгновенно проваливалась в сон, каждая минута которого была на счету, ибо позволяла сберечь еще одну каплю в том море сил, которое требовалось для борьбы за его жизнь. Ровно семь дней, как для нее больше не существовало тайн физиологии и анатомии - теперь она знала каждую его родинку, каждый шрам, исполосовавший точно высохший торс, на котором сейчас можно было без труда пересчитать не только ребра, но и позвонки; ровно семь дней, как они выхаживали его, считая победой уже то, что он доживал до очередной смены повязок.

\- Почему же он никак не придет в себя? - Каору лишь раз позволила себе не касающийся непосредственного дела вопрос.

\- С ума сошла? - Мегуми смерила ее суровым взглядом. - Хочешь чтобы он сгорел за полдня от шока? Разумеется, я дала ему отвар. Пока раны не схватятся, он будет спать.

"Он".

Не сговариваясь, ни Каору, ни Мегуми не называли его сейчас по имени. Потому что "Кеншин" - это совсем другое... другой. Другой человек. Всегда улыбающийся, всегда сильный, собранный и спокойный, всегда внимательный к проблемам других и избегающий любого упоминания о проблемах собственных, - совсем не похожий на хрупкое, тщедушное тело перед ними, в котором каким-то чудом еще теплилась жизнь.

Потом наступил кризис.

* * *

Каору даже не сразу поняла, что что-то изменилось, просто Мегуми, как обычно заглянув напоследок перед ее ночной вахтой, вдруг слегка прищурилась, коснулась ладонью его лба и изменилась в лице. Спустя секунду она уже перебирала склянки и банки на подносе рядом с футоном.

\- Что? - тревожно спросила Каору, гадая, было это выражение игрой света и тени от пролетевшего мимо лампы мотылька или действительно что-то происходит.

\- Ничего. Вот что: иди, я сама сегодня подежурю.

\- Но сегодня моя оче...

\- Ступай, я сказала. Все равно еще к соседке надо заглянуть, проверить, разродилась ли, так что спать не придется. А ты отдохни - следующие сутки он будет на тебе.

\- Если переживет эту ночь, - едва слышно добавила она, когда шаги Каору затихли вдали.

Он пережил. Пережил неимоверными усилиями - каждый раз, собираясь посчитать его пульс, Мегуми не знала, почувствует ли чуть слышное биение жилки на запястье.

Но он справился и выжил и в ту ночь, и следующие. И после этого пошел на поправку, медленно высвобождаясь из почти сжавшихся цепких лап смерти. Дыхание выровнялось, лицо из землисто-серого стало просто бледным, губы больше не были обметаны лихорадкой, перестали подтекать раны. И отвары уже не лились на подбородок из безвольного рта. Теперь он просто очень глубоко спал - или даже иногда не спал, но точно понять пока было невозможно.  
Так наступил этот самый день, когда Мегуми с Каору, как обычно, обтирали его и осторожно массировали, поворачивая с боку на бок, чтобы не было пролежней и, не дай бог, не приключилось воспаление легких, которое, по словам докторессы, оказалось бы последним в его жизни.

\- Хватит, - скомандовала Мегуми.

Каору послушно отложила в сторону влажную губку и взяла лоскут льняной ветоши.

...Теперь слегка промокнуть кожу, потом дать обсохнуть на воздухе, потом присыпать мелом складки, чтобы не было опрелостей, потом мазь, потом корпию... - мысленно перечисляла она привычную последовательность, разбирая тряпку на волокна.

\- Хватит, - уже мягче повторила Мегуми и, видя, что Каору ничего не понимает, пояснила: - Приди в себя.

\- Так я же...

\- Нет, я не об этом. Снова стань собой. Вернись к себе, вернись к нему, иначе и он к нам не вернется. Ясно? - выражение лица Каору однозначно дало понять, что нет. - Если ты ничего не чувствуешь, то не сумеешь помочь.

\- Мегуми-сан, но вы же сами тогда говорили...

\- Тогда - это тогда, а сейчас - это сейчас.

Каору замерла на миг, прислушавшись к себе, и замотала головой:

\- Нет. Нет, я не могу!.. Не хочу! Я тогда не смогу, я не... Иначе я... Да я с ума сойду, если начну думать, если я...

\- "Я, я, я!" Ты можешь хоть что-нибудь сделать для него?! - рявкнула Мегуми так, что, не будь Кеншин без сознания, он бы наверняка его лишился.

\- Как у вас только язык повернулся, Мегуми-сан! Да я умру за него!

\- Умрешь? Эка невидаль! Умереть может любой дурак. Или дура. Утрись и за дело. Для того чтобы умереть, вообще никаких усилий не нужно. А ты вот попробуй-ка жить ради него. И так, чтобы он тоже захотел жить. Только тогда он выкарабкается. Только тогда.

Она сердито умолкла.

\- Что я должна делать? - тихо спросила Каору.

\- То-то. А теперь слушай внимательно, - кивнула Мегуми. - Сейчас ты встанешь и отправишься подальше, где тебя не будет слышно... скажем, в додзе, плотно закроешь двери и будешь рыдать. Да, ты будешь рыдать, хватит перечить! Ты будешь рыдать, выть, биться о стены, кататься по полу, кусать руки и что ты там еще придумаешь. Даю тебе час. Нет, полтора - в час ты не уложишься. Только не покалечься и не охрипни - голос и руки тебе еще понадобятся. Потом ты пойдешь к колодцу, выпьешь воды и умоешься. Через полтора часа жду здесь прежнюю Каору, ради которой Кен-сан всегда был готов сделать невозможное. Вернешься прежняя ты - вернется и он.

\- Но... - Каору тряхнула головой, сама себя перебивая. - Хорошо. А потом?

\- А потом ты будешь говорить с ним, есть с ним, пить с ним, спать с ним, - тут Мегуми добавила еще пару пунктов, заставивших Каору передернуться от физиологичной прямолинейности, - ты будешь делать все, чтобы он услышал тебя, захотел очнуться и выздороветь. Поняла? Завтра я начинаю снижать дозу опиатов, и если Кен-сан сможет... Если он захочет, - поправилась она и снова мотнула головой: - Нет, если ты - ты заставишь его захотеть жить... - Мегуми умолкла и решительным жестом достала из рукава луковичку часов. - Время пошло.

Если Каору помедлила, то едва ли больше пяти секунд. Она посмотрела на Мегуми, посмотрела на Кеншина. Глаза ее расширились и наполнились слезами, изо рта вырвался сдавленный полузвериный всхлип, и она метнулась вон, зажимая рот обеими руками, точно боялась, что ее вырвет.

\- Что ж, Кен-сан, - переводя взгляд на мужчину перед собой, - вздохнула докторесса. - Я сделала для вас все, что могла. И даже немного больше. Теперь дело за вами. И вашей Тануки.

Вернувшись к себе тем вечером, Мегуми поплотней закрыла двери. Ей тоже нужно было выплеснуть из души всю ту адскую смесь жути, бессилия, страха и отчаяния, в которой она захлебывалась последнее время. Она кусала губы, кусала руки и выла, хрипела, давилась рыданиями в подушку так, что наутро была удивлена, не увидев на ней пятен крови.

* * *

\- Вообще, отец хотел сына, но родилась я. Потом мама заболела, и вышло так, что больше детей у них не было, вот он и взялся за меня как следует... - Каору задумчиво улыбнулась в потолок, прислушиваясь к стуку молотков - присланные кем-то (она подозревала, что этот кто-то - Сайто) полицейские заканчивали починку вдребезги разнесенного крыла дома. - Сама-то я не помню, но соседка сказала, будто лет до пяти я даже говорила о себе в мужском роде и била тех, кто дразнил меня девчонкой.

\- ...а потом к вам прибегали орущие мамашки, и отец тебя при них отчитывал, а потом хвалил, что не даешь себя в обиду. Да-да-да, у нас уже и куры наизусть это выучили. Что бы новое придумала, что ли, а то он от тоски помрет раньше, чем очнется, - Яхико внес в комнату поднос с умывальными принадлежностями и свежие полотенца.

\- Типун тебе на язык! И вообще, я ничего не придумываю - рассказываю все как было!

\- Что-то немного у тебя, похоже, в жизни было, - под нос буркнул мальчишка и добавил громче: - Там все готово, давай умывай его и иди завтракать. А я покормлю, - он поставил в изголовье его кровати плошку с жидкой кашей и помешал, чтобы поскорей остывала. - Короче, позовешь, - и шмыгнул за дверь.

Все давно заметили, что Яхико избегал присутствовать при любых проводимых с Кеншином врачебно-гигиенических манипуляциях. Не потому, что отличался излишней брезгливостью или боялся вида крови, просто для него была невыносима мысль, что Кеншин - непобедимый, неуязвимый воин, бессмертный полубог меча - уже которую неделю лежит на футоне едва дышащим куском израненной плоти, и даже по очертаниям одеяла видно, как тает его тело день ото дня. С последним Яхико решил бороться в меру своих сил и вызвался кормить Кеншина, вливая ему в рот ложку за ложкой, пока не подчищал тарелку дочиста.  
Каору намочила тряпицу в воде и начала умывание.

Прошло уже три дня как Мегуми убрала одурманивающие зелья, но он по-прежнему не приходил в себя. Нет, какие-то изменения наметились - он сам глотал питательные бульоны и отвары, которыми его поили, и тело уже не было безжизненно-податливым, и, кажется, даже ресницы иногда подрагивали, точно он пытался открыть глаза или видел сны. Но больше ничего. Надежды Каору, Яхико и Сано, что уж следующим-то утром их точно встретит знакомая улыбка, разбились, когда Мегуми сказала, что в таком состоянии он может находиться долго.

Очень долго.

ОЧЕНЬ.

Предложение Сано любым доступным способом устроить Кеншину побудку - типа, водой холодной облить, мечом стукнуть и все такое - натолкнулось на отказ, выраженный в форме, которая напомнила всем присутствующим, что Мегуми-сан достаточно долгое время провела в наркокартеле среди преступников. Сано аж крякнул, а Каору - правда, с опозданием, - зажала уши Яхико. На вопрос, что же делать теперь, докторесса велела ей проводить все возможное время рядом с его постелью и говорить-говорить-говорить, не умолкая ни на минуту.

\- Все что угодно! Хоть газеты ему читай, хоть сказки, хоть пой!

\- Вот только не это! Крокодилы не поют! - тут же взвыл Яхико и получил дежурный подзатыльник.

\- Главное - он должен слышать твой голос, слышать, как ты зовешь его по имени, и я, видимо, проклята в прошлой жизни, если вынуждена объяснять столь очевидные вещи! Господи, ну почему Кен-сан выбрал бестолковую Тануки, а не умную утонченную женщину! - Мегуми тряхнула головой, перебросив через плечо волну черных волос, и всем сразу стало ясно, кто из присутствующих в комнате дура, а кто - утонченная умная женщина.

Глаза Каору сузились, но она давно не обижалась на докторессу, периодически позволявшую себе лишнего. Уж точно не после рассказа друзей о том, что пришлось пережить Кеншину во время так называемого Земного Правосудия.

\- Ну, вот, а теперь давай я тебя причешу, переодену и будешь завтракать... Пахнет вкусно - уверена, тебе понравится! - на автомате говорила Каору жизнерадостным тоном, хотя мысли ее были далеки от жизнерадостности.

Если б не я, у него не оказалось бы слабого места.

Если б не я, ему не пришлось бы вынести такую бесчеловечную пытку.

Если бы не я, он не был бы так изрублен...

Каору закончила с волосами и взялась за одеяло, чтобы обтереть тело и сменить в случае необходимости простыни.

Если бы не я...

Руку остановило прикосновение, настолько легкое, что она даже не сразу поняла, что произошло. Она перевела взгляд на свои пальцы, держащие угол одеяла. И на худую руку, их остановившую.

Сердце стукнуло, едва не проломив грудную клетку, и замерло.

Его губы дрогнули.

\- ...ам...

\- Кен... - не договорив, Каору наклонилась к самому его лицу, надеясь поймать взгляд, но глаза Кеншина оставались закрытыми. - Что, что ты хочешь сказать, Кеншин?

Она почти не верила, что услышит еще что-нибудь, но на всякий случай затаила дыхание, боясь пропустить любой его вздох.

\- ...сам... я сам... Не... надо...

Каору ничего не поняла, кроме одного: случилось чудо и надо срочно что-то сделать.

Но что?

Она метнулась к двери:

\- Мегуми-сан! Мегуми-сан!

Быстрота, с которой появилась докторесса, а следом за ней - Яхико и Сано, оба с набитыми ртами, говорила сама за себя. Даже не взглянув на Каору, Мегуми упала на колени подле Кеншина, схватила его за руку, потом, подняв веки, заглянула в глаза и повернулась:

\- Хвала небесам... Как я испугалась... Хвала небесам... Наконец-то...

Чтобы устоять на ногах, Каору пришлось схватиться за косяк.

\- Он... он говорил со мной, - она не замечала, как щеки стали мокрыми от слез.

\- Говорил? Охренеть!

Сано переводил взгляд с Кеншина на Каору и обратно, и губы с налипшими тут и там рисинами растягивались помимо его воли от уха до уха в давно забытом движении. От избытка чувств захотелось что-нибудь стукнуть, но он побоялся спугнуть удачу и только слегонца шлепнул по спине Яхико, отчего тот рухнул на колени у футона, разразившись возмущенной, но тоже вполголоса, руганью.

\- И что он сказал, Малышка? Да хорош носом шваркать, говори давай!

\- Сказал, что сам...

\- Что - сам?

\- Не знаю, - вдруг растерялась Каору. - Сказал что-то вроде "не надо" и "сам"... Я как раз собралась его переодеть и перестелить постель, а он...

Она с резким вдохом умолкла.

И покраснела.

Сано мог поклясться, что над головой Мегуми мелькнули лисьи уши.

\- О! Да дела обстоят лучше, чем я думала! Что ж, раз Кен-сан наконец-то передумал допускать тебя до своего тела, сегодня им займусь я. Ступайте, завтрак остынет. А тебя, Сано, я попрошу остаться.

\- Да не реви ты, Крокодила! - Яхико пихнул Каору локтем в бок, когда, всхлипывая то ли от счастья, то ли от обиды, она плелась на кухню. - Это не почему-то там потому, а просто стесняется он, зуб даю! Я бы вот тоже не захотел, чтобы Цубаме мне задницу мыла и подгузники меняла... - он с опозданием прикусил язык и ловко увернулся от просвистевшего над самой макушкой бескомпромиссного кулака.

* * *

Через два дня Кеншин уже был бы на ногах.

"Бы" - потому что Мегуми пригрозила, что если он встанет и тем самым, без всяких сомнений, отправит псу под хвост плоды ее многодневных и многонощных трудов, то она собственными руками свяжет его и сдаст в полицию под присмотр Сайто. Аргумент вкупе с выражением ее лица прозвучал солидно.

Убедительности добавило и внезапное появление в додзе самого Сайто, невесть каким образом прознавшего, что Кеншин очнулся. Правда, зачем он заявился, никто не понял: заглянув к выздоравливающему от силы на минуту, не проверив результаты работы подчиненных и даже не переговорив с Мегуми, он буркнул выскочившей из тренировочного зала Каору что-то среднее между приветствием и "идите к черту", кивком указал на ворота Сано, и тот без единого слова возражения последовал за полицейским на улицу.

В итоге Кеншин согласился остаться в постели, однако ел самостоятельно, пусть медленно и пока не очень аккуратно, а помогать себе разрешал только Сано или Яхико. Никакие напоминания Мегуми, что она врач, а врач пола не имеет, не возымели действия. Попытка Каору взять часть хлопот по уходу на себя провалилась с еще большим треском.

\- Ваш покорный слуга справится, - сказал Кеншин тихо, с тенью былой улыбки на лице, но сразу стало понятно, что перевязки - перевязками, но нянчиться с собой он больше не позволит. - Вы и так потратили на него слишком много сил. Теперь он обязан выздороветь из одной только благодарности, Каору-доно, Мегуми-доно. Отдыхайте, вот так вот.

\- Но я не хочу отдыхать, Кеншин! - возмутилась Каору, внезапно почувствовав себя лишенной смысла существования. - Ты еще очень слаб, позволь тебе помочь!

Он снова улыбнулся - слабо и упрямо:

\- Говорить мужчине, что он слаб, - не самый лучший способ сделать его сильней, Каору-доно. Хотя, возможно, и действенный. Вам правда надо отдохнуть, у вас очень усталый вид. И вы очень похудели.

\- Ну, это дело быстро поправимо, - усмехнулась Мегуми и проводила взглядом Каору, которая, насупившись, вышла на веранду. Потом она повернулась к Кеншину и встретилась с ним глазами. Вопросительно приподняла бровь. - Мне кажется, или вы уже не первый раз хотите задать мне какой-то вопрос, Кен-сан?..

Он немного помолчал, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, потом еще раз покосился в сторону дверей и, понизив голос, спросил:  
\- Эниши... Он ничего не сделал Каору-доно?

Мегуми сделала вид, будто не поняла подтекста:

\- Нет-нет, слава богу, Каору обошлась без ран.

Его ноздри чуть дрогнули.

\- Ваш покорный слуга имел в виду не это.

Мегуми оценила едва сдерживаемое раздражение в голосе и уже не в первый раз подумала, что Кен-сан куда темпераментней, чем она полагала до сей поры. И уровень самоконтроля тоже впечатлял. Не сейчас, разумеется, а тогда, когда у него хватало сил держать себя в руках.

\- Эниши или кто другой не сделал с Каору-доно ничего... недозволенного?..

"О, так вы заметили, что она женщина?" - чуть было не сострила она, но вовремя прикусила язык.

\- Вы хотите знать, не изнасиловали ли ее?

Губы Кеншина сжались, глаза блеснули. Мегуми сразу передумала играть в игры.

\- Простите мою прямолинейность. Нет, Кен-сан. Каору никто не тронул. Но это не значит, что она не пострадала.

Он молчал, вынуждая продолжать. Мегуми мысленно пожелала себе удачи: кажется, настал момент для давно назревавшего разговора.

\- Вы выбрали очень правильную женщину. Мне не доводилось еще видеть человека такой воли, цельности, щедрости и самоотверженности. И с таким невероятным запасом любви. Только благодаря ей она еще жива. И вы тоже.

Теперь он опустил взгляд. На лице появилось удрученное выражение.

\- Ваш покорный слуга очень призна...

Она не дала ему закончить:

\- Хватит, Кен-сан! Хватит прятаться за "покорным слугой"! Неужели вам самому не надоело говорить о себе в третьем лице? Это не какой-то там "он" - это вы, вы! И уж каким-каким, а покорным я бы вас не назвала. Сколько можно, Кен-сан! Неужели Каору не заслужила хоть толики вашего доверия? Неужели мы не доказали своего права на него?

Судя по каменному выражению лица, к этим словам он был полностью готов - возможно даже, говорил их себе сам, и не раз.

А к следующим - нет.

\- Неужели Каору, с ее беззаветной преданностью и любовью к вам, не заслужила ничего больше чем вопрос, изнасиловали ее или нет?! Кроме этого вас, значит, ничего не волнует!

Он вспыхнул и открыл было рот, но Мегуми уже было не удержать:

\- "Каору-доно так юна и доверчива, она заслуживает лучшего. Что может дать ей человек со сломанной судьбой и, к тому же, в полтора раза ее старше? Ваш покорный слуга не имеет права втягивать ее в свою жизнь, где у него нет ничего и никого, кроме врагов"...

\- Мегуми-доно! - Кеншин до самых корней волос залился густым, богатым оттенком летнего токийского заката. - Прекратите!..

\- Нет, Кен-сан, это вы прекратите! Как можно быть столь неблагодарным и отвергать чувства, которые положили к вашим ногам?! Думаете, молчание теперь что-то изменит? Да даже если вы струсите и сбежите, то просто сделаете ее вдовой при живом мужчине, которого она любит и который любит ее в ответ! Во имя чего?! Что вы хотите этим доказать?! Я еще могу понять, за что вы наказываете себя - хотя, воля ваша, вы уже многократно искупили любые свои грехи, - но за что вы наказываете ее?

\- Я ее не наказываю, просто...

\- Вот только не повторяйте, что она слишком молода и недостаточно разобралась в себе - не заставляйте меня думать, будто вы не можете отличить истинные чувства от ложных!.. Да как вам не стыдно! Взрослый человек, а ведете себя как... как...

Последнее, пожалуй, было излишним: она начала отчитывать его как мальчишку.

В глазах Кеншина вспыхнули искорки, брови смешно встали домиком.

\- Оро?

Мегуми, продолжая кипятиться, едва сдержала улыбку.

\- Нет уж, не пытайтесь сменить тему, не на ту напали. Меня вы своим невинным видом не проведете. В общем, так, Кен-сан. После всего что было, вы как порядочный человек просто обязаны жениться на нашей Тануки. И не говорите, будто как женщина она вас не интересует - уж поверьте, даже в бессознательном состоянии вы на нее очень даже однозначно реагировали. Так да или да?

Кеншин снова покраснел до ушей, доставив Мегуми ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие: она все-таки смогла пронять этого рыжего!

\- Ну... Возможно... Попозже...

\- Когда? - она помнила, что железо надо ковать, пока оно горячо. - Через месяц? Полтора?

\- Нет, ну, что вы!.. Может быть, через год... или два...

\- И эти два года вы собираетесь...?..

Кеншин неопределенно пожал плечами.

Такой поворот Мегуми категорически не устраивал, но свои выводы она решила придержать при себе.

\- Дело, конечно, ваше, Кен-сан. Позвольте лишь напомнить то, что вы и без меня знаете: жизнь коротка. Просто подумайте: эти год или два вы уже можете быть счастливы. И сделать счастливой Каору.

* * *

Техника Летящего Клинка требовала запредельной быстроты реакции, которую Кеншин не раз демонстрировал в битвах, но в отношении других скоростей все обстояло куда менее радужно. Мегуми почти не сомневалась, что после разговора дело стронется в нужную сторону, а Сано так и вовсе ждал объявления о свадьбе со дня на день, мечтая как следует выпить и, главное, от души закусить, однако Кеншин и Каору вели себя так, словно между ними ничего не изменилось.

И ничего выходящего за рамки прежних отношений тоже не появилось, в чем удостоверился подосланный Сано Яхико, выскакивавший, как чертик из табакерки, в самый неожиданный момент с готовностью увидеть их обнимающимися, а то и...

\- Да иди ты к черту! - побагровел мальчишка, когда Сано объяснил, чего еще можно ожидать. - Как я потом это развижу? Мне с ними еще жить, между прочим! Сам шпионь!

Нравственность Яхико, вопреки надеждам Саноске, не пострадала: даже когда Кеншин и Каору вдвоем (ну, это они полагали, будто вдвоем, а на самом деле за ними наблюдали две, а то и три пары глаз) сидели на веранде - пили чай или беседовали, - расстояние между ними оставалось таким же целомудренным, что и полгода назад. Ни капельки не уменьшаясь!

Спустя две недели Сано не выдержал.

\- Слышь, Лисица, у тебя в сундучке, поди, есть всякие зелья? - слово "всякие" было сказано таким тоном, что Мегуми сразу насторожилась.

\- Ну, есть, - недружелюбно ответила она, не ожидая от Петушьей Башки ничего умного.

И не ошиблась.

Сано понизил голос и с воодушевлением придвинулся поближе.

\- Я вот что тебе скажу: хватит этим двоим хренью маяться. Сил уже смотреть нет, тьфу. Слушай, что придумал... нечего на меня глаза таращить, дело - верняк, клянусь! Короче, ты подсыпаешь Малышке какой-нибудь травы позабористей... ну, короче, возбуждающей, - уточнил он, подтвердив самые худшие подозрения Мегуми, - потом мы напускаем ее на Кеншина, а он-то всегда готов услужить... Да хоть бы и нет, от нашей Малышки хрен отмашешься, если ей что приспичит... И все: женится с утра как миленький и нам с тобой спасибо скажет. Здорово я придумал? Э, ты чего?! Только без рук! Без рук, я сказал!

\- Похоже, у тебя от пьянства и драк совсем мозг прохудился. Если и дальше будешь нести чушь, то получишь от меня такое зелье, что вообще забудешь, зачем тебе эта штука. И мне скажет спасибо все человечество, потому что олухи не должны размножаться!

Сано пробурчал, что и почему уж сразу не должны, и раз его план ей не по вкусу, пусть придумает получше, но отсел от Мегуми подальше и в обед на всякий случай поменялся тарелками с Яхико. Не то чтобы он подозревал докторессу в готовности немедленно привести угрозу в исполнение, но осторожность еще никому не мешала.

Однако отказ не слишком охладил его пыл, и Сано решил взяться за дело самостоятельно. Пораскинув мозгами еще разок, он снова пришел к выводу, что оно не сильно сложней пареной репы. Первое: если зелья отпадают, надо вусмерть напоить Кеншина. Второе: подсунуть его ночью Каору под бок. Нет, упаси бог, не заради какого немедленного прелюбодейства - оно, конечно, не исключено, но лучше не надо. С Кеншина, с его-то представлениями о порядочности, хватит и пробуждения в постели Малышки. Правда, непонятно, что делать с ней самой: то ли придется тоже спаивать, то ли получится уговорить...

По здравому размышлению Сано решил, что получится.

Не придется же ей с ним... того-самого , - он сально ухмыльнулся, мимоходом подумав, что после этой ночи еще как придется... Пока же ей вообще ничего не надо делать - знай себе дрыхни, а утром, типа, не виноватая я, он сам пришел...

Мысленно он уже видел, как скромно просит Кеншина не благодарить - мол, друзья они или где?.. И это буквально вот уже завтра, а сегодня на повестке дня - подготовка.

А за этим дело не заржавеет.

И Сано пересчитал имеющиеся у него деньги.

Должно было хватить.

Сначала все шло как по маслу: в кабаке, где хозяин кормил и поил его практически задарма в благодарность за избавление от вымогателей, они заказали много, очень много саке и - Сано об этом распорядился шепотом, чтобы Кеншин не просек, - почти не заказали закуски.

Экс-наемник наливал экс-хитокири собственноручно и следил, чтобы тот отправлял в рот все до последней капли, а то знаем мы этого пройдоху.

\- Короче, грех не надраться за здоровье, когда одним глазом на тот свет заглянул! Да и нам всем досталось, так что давай, понимаешь, и за наше здоровье накатим еще по одной, а то между первой и второй не тормозят!..

Но себя-то он, наоборот, притормаживал - плескал на самое дно и пил через раз, больше делая вид. А когда по его подсчетам Кеншина, безуспешно пытающегося отбиться от его щедрости, уже должно было порядком развезти, перешел непосредственно к делу.

\- Слушай, я тут вот что думаю... Надо что-то с нашей Малышкой делать. Пропадет ведь девка...

\- Оро? - Кеншин поднял на товарища затуманенные глаза и попытался избежать очередной порции спиртного.

\- Ну, суди сам: после всего что было, ученики в додзе так и поперли, словно там медом намазано. Пральна? Пей-пей давай!

Он чисто для вдохновения плеснул себе. Самую малость.

Кеншин кивнул и предусмотрительно выдвинул из поля зрения товарища свой стакан.

\- Она там единственная хозяйка, и додзе какой-никакой, но кусок земли. Я вот прямо чую - через одного ведь на него зарятся. В придачу и бабу молодую к рукам прибрать можно, если суметь ей голову заморочить... А ты знаешь нашу Малышку, много ль ей надо - улыбнулся-подмигнул-присунул в углу, - короче, двух воробьев одним камнем. Пральна?

На этот раз Кеншин не стал кивать, и Сано, посчитав отсутствие реакции признаком собственной неубедительности, плеснул себе еще полстаканчика для красноречия.

\- А баба, Кеншин, баба - это добро. Баба - это хорошо.

\- Сано... - попытался предотвратить неизбежное Кеншин.

\- Баба - это, значит, и жратва какая-никакая... Хотя, в случае нашей Малышки, скорее, никакая... Опять же, ночью приголубит...

\- Сано, не усугубляй!..

\- Хотя Малышка так боккеном приголубит - всю жизнь потом на врачей работать будешь... - его мысли с врачей вообще внезапно переключились на одну конкретную Лисицу. - Эх, Кеншин, я вот что тебе скажу, - еще стакан, для вдохновения, и тут Сано заметив, что Кеншин уже который раз пропускает, налил ему, несмотря на все протесты, до краев. - Пей давай. Пей-пей! Пей, говорю - ты меня что - не уважаешь?! За них, за баб, чтоб им пусто было... Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты на Малышку...

Неожиданно для себя самого он громко икнул и накатил еще - не в смысле пьянства окаянного, а чисто как лекарство.

\- Э-эх, Кеншин... Баба - это прямо хорошо... Когда ты в ба... то есть на ба... тьфу, в смысле - когда ты с бабой, жизнь - она сразу другая...

Ик!

\- Сано, - неверным голосом остановил Кеншин и намечающиеся откровения, и руку, в очередной раз потянувшуюся к кувшину с саке, - твоему покорному слуге достаточно... Он уже не стоит на ногах, да и тебе хватит... Пойдем, поздно уже, а то Каору-доно будет волнова...

\- Та чем! - встрепенулся Сано, отодвигая на задний план маячивший перед внутренним взглядом образ Мегуми в сползшем с плеч кимоно. - Короче: волнуюсь я за нашу Малышку. Одно дело - ты. Ик! Ты человек слова и ее не обидишь, и совсем другое - какой-нибудь утырок без семьи - без роду, только и умеющий что кулаками махать, да на ее горбу нахлебничать.

Он сам не понял, что одной фразой очень точно обрисовал их с Кеншином положение.

\- Я ж тебе добра в темечко желаю!

\- Сано. Твой покорный слуга очень ценит заботу о Каору-доно... - Кеншин поднялся сам и, поддев приятеля плечом под мышку, одним движением водрузил на ноги и его. - Но со своими с ней отношениями я разберусь сам, вот так вот, - закончил он не обычным дурашливым тоном, а глухо и хрипло. - Без твоих советов.

Однако Сано был слишком пьян, чтобы принять во внимание эти слова, а когда утром, держась за голову, вывалился во двор, то и вовсе забыл обо всем, получив от Мегуми трепку, ничуть не похожую на ласки, рисовавшиеся ему накануне вечером.

\- В гроб его решил загнать, Петушья Башка?! - наддавая Сано по бокам позаимствованным у Каору боккеном, приговаривала докторесса. - Я тебе покажу саке! Я тебе покажу кабак! Если ты туда еще хоть раз доберешься, то только на карачках, потому что я тебе сейчас все ноги переломаю! Вот тебе за Кен-сана! А вот это - за собственную тупость!

\- Сюда-то я как попал?.. - вяло прикрываясь руками, спросил Сано, чьи воспоминания терялись в каких-то переулках, где он искал дом Сайто, чтобы отлить на ворота этой "корыстной сволочи".

\- Тебя Кен-сан приволок, пьянь болотная! Как у него раны не открылись от такой тяжести - ума не приложу!

Тресь!

На этот раз Сано даже прикрываться не стал: так бездарно провалить собственный план!

И ведь все Лисица виновата - не подумай он о ней тогда, не надрался бы, как свинья...

Но еще хуже было то, что Каору теперь смотрела как сквозь него. А ведь она была последней кого он хотел обидеть. Уж точно не после всего, что ей пришлось пережить.

К черту их. Пусть сами разбираются.


	2. Chapter 2

Последней каплей для Кеншина стал Яхико. Спустя примерно неделю после гомерической попойки, от которой участники приходили в себя несколько дней, мальчишка таинственно отозвал Кеншина за сарай, где сунул ему в руки невесть где добытую охапку по-осеннему ярких цветов.

\- Вот, - и пояснил в ответ на приподнявшиеся от удивления брови: - Подаришь Каору. Э-эх... - посмотрел исподлобья, с каким-то совсем не детским укором, и убежал.

Опешивший Кеншин даже "оро" сказать не успел.

Он очень уважал заботу друзей о своем будущем. Но терпеть не мог, когда им пытались манипулировать. Пусть даже в самых лучших целях.

Он это уже проходил.

\- Ух ты, как красиво! Откуда букет? - румяная и распаренная после отличного тренировочного дня и последовавшей за ним бани, Каору с полотенцем на голове и в самом благостном расположении духа присоединилась к друзьям, пившим на веранде чай.

Яхико с удвоенным усердием захлюпал в чашку. Сано и Мегуми, видевшие, как Кеншин пристраивает цветы в тазу для стирки, ибо вазы такого размера в доме не нашлось, - затаили дыхание. Сано даже прикинул, не смотаться ли за бутылочкой из своих запасов, благо, повод способствовал - поди, даже Лисица не будет возражать...

Однако Кеншин в очередной раз не оправдал ничьи надежды.

\- Право слово, как бы вам сказать, Каору-доно...

Да говори уже хоть как-нибудь! - мысленно взмолилась Мегуми, а Сано и Яхико скрестили на удачу пальцы.

\- Яхико попросил вашего покорного слугу передать вам от него эти цветы...

\- Я?! Яхико? - хором ахнули Каору и ее воспитанник, из рук которого от потрясения вывалилась чашка.

Он мгновенно побагровел, а глаза, устремленные на Кеншина, выпучились настолько, что в какой-то момент Сано по-настоящему испугался, что они вывалятся из орбит прямо на землю.

\- Боже мой, Яхико! - рассмеялась Каору и внезапно зарумянилась. - Ты, конечно, очень повзрослел в последнее время, но я ведь намного старше и, к тому же, твой наставник, так что мы можем быть только друзьями!

\- Дура! - заорал, взвиваясь, мальчишка.

Метнув в Кеншина испепеляющий взгляд и получив ответный, в котором за напускной растерянностью пряталась насмешка, он умчался к себе. Сано с Мегуми одновременно подняли очи горе и вздохнули.

\- Кеншин, налей-ка мне чаю, - не замечая этой пантомимы, сказала Каору. - Уф, хорошо, горяченький... Я сегодня так этих мальчишек загоняла, что сама еле на ногах держусь. Но они молодцы, молодцы. Особенно Коскэ - того и гляди, Яхико догонит... Слышишь, Яхико-тян? - повысила она голос, чтобы мальчишка точно услышал. - Коскэ скоро тебя сделает!

Ответом стало очередное "дура!"

Значит, услышал.

Кеншин, еще немного посидев, сослался на недоделанные дела и ушел. Когда он проходил мимо комнаты Яхико, дверь в которую была задвинута нет до конца, то услышал что-то вроде "рыжий козел".

Хотя нет, не может быть - показалось, конечно.

Он отправился на кухню, притворил за собой дверь, зажег лампу.

Ножи наточены, овощи отобраны, рис промыт и замочен, вода принесена...

Кеншин склонился над ведром, глядя на свое отражение. Улыбка сползла с лица.

Дело не в том, что он не хотел жениться на Каору или не видел в ней женщину.

Хотел.

Видел.

Одно небо знает, как хотел и как видел.

И сомнений в наличии ее чувств к нему или, тем более, своих к ней у него не было.

Дело было в том, что, несмотря на все слова Мегуми-доно, не говоря уже о собственном сердце и глазах, он продолжал сомневаться, что чувства Каору к нему носят тот же характер, что и его собственные.

Любовь ли это?

Вне всяких сомнений, да.

Вопрос - какая именно.

Кеншин был не слишком искушен в отношении женщин, однако имел представление о том, в каких ежедневных знаках проявляется женский интерес и кокетство.

Да взять ту же Мегуми-доно...

В Каору ничего этого не было и в помине. С другой стороны, его самого тоже вряд ли бы кто назвал галантным кавалером... И потом...

Он поморщился.

Она столько дней была его сиделкой - да видит ли она в нем мужчину после куда как далекого от романтики натурализма?..

"После"?

А видела ли раньше?..

Но пусть - пусть даже ее отношение к нему изменилось бы, пусть бы даже Каору-доно... - Каору - и до всех событий воспринимала его исключительно как старшего товарища, как друга... Однако спроси он напрямик, желанен ли он, согласна ли она стать его женой, и она, не задумываясь, наверняка скажет, что да, что конечно, что с радостью - как без раздумий отвечала согласием на любую просьбу просто из чувства долга, из благодарности за все им для нее сделанное.

Кеншин мрачно усмехнулся.

О да, им и правда сделано для нее немало: едва ли существовал во всей Японии кто другой, способный за каких-то полгода превратить жизнь обычной девушки в ад, где на каждом углу ее теперь подстерегают сумасшедшие и убийцы, которым он когда-то перешел дорогу.

Она же была ему за это - страшно сказать - благодарна.

Мегуми-доно, несомненно, права: человека такой душевной щедрости надо еще поискать.

Вот только совесть не позволит ему этой щедростью воспользоваться.

Кроме того, если уж говорить начистоту, человек, известный друзьям как Химура Кеншин, а врагам как Хитокири Баттосай, на самом-то деле не слишком походил на того Кеншина, с которым Каору-доно познакомилась полгода назад, и даже на того Кеншина, который исповедался друзьям накануне нападения Эниши. Настоящий Кеншин, обитавший внутри дружелюбного странника, был куда угрюмей и немногословней, куда нелюдимей и печальней. Ужиться с собой ему и самому-то не всегда удавалось, что тут говорить о других... Потому он и странствовал год за годом, стараясь нигде не задерживаться подолгу, чтобы не обрастать людьми и чувствами, чтобы не испытывать боли разлуки и обманутых ожиданий и не заставлять ее испытывать тем, кто случайно оказался рядом.  
Но Каору...

Кеншин закрыл глаза.

Нет - он, конечно, может заставить себя уйти.

Но...

Слова Мегуми проедали его душу, точно раскаленное железо - масло: зачем? Во имя чего?

Чтобы наказать себя?

О нет, только не таким образом - свою меру самоистязания Кеншин все-таки старался блюсти.

Чтобы очередной психопат из прошлого не подумал, будто сможет с ее помощью свести с ним счеты?

Но если его не окажется рядом, кто ее защитит?

Чтобы не обрекать ее на полуголодное существование только потому, что он в своей жизни ничему другому, кроме как искусству убивать, толком не научился?

Чтобы не связывать ей руки своими проблемами со здоровьем, которых в ближайшее время - Кеншин это знал - прибавится?

Что еще он может ей предложить, кроме своего сердца и своего меча, который другие мечники считали насмешкой над благородным оружием? Собственно, и сам он разве не такая же насмешка над человеком, как и его сакабато?..

Каору нужен обычный мужчина - с достатком и делом в руках, сильный и молодой...

Он некстати вспомнил десяток потных парней, толкавшихся сегодня в додзе. Они пыхтели, потели, брызгались и гоготали у колодца, грелись на солнцепеке...  
Половина уже влюблена в нее, вторая половина влюбится в ближайшее время.

Украдкой любуясь сегодня ею - сильной, ловкой, верящей в отцовскую заповедь настолько, что смешные слова про возрождающий меч стали правдой, - Кеншин пытался представить, как бы все сложилось, не вторгнись он тем утром в ее тихую жизнь...

Тихую?

Едва ли. Рано или поздно, она, с ее-то упрямством, все равно перешла бы дорогу банде Канрю... Вот только Джиней наверняка успел бы нанести тот удар, от которого Кеншин закрыл ее собой...

Нет.

Их жизни все равно сплелись бы.

И она все равно вырвалась бы из-под чар и остановила его уже занесенную для убийства руку.

Все равно нашла бы его в Киото.

И с деревянным мечом наизготовку все равно встала бы плечом к плечу с ним против банды Эниши.

Он любил ее. Любил так, что весь его смысл жизни теперь заключался в ней - в желании жить ради нее, защищая и оберегая.

Внутренний голос сухо напомнил Кеншину, что лучший способ защитить ее - исчезнуть из ее жизни. И что пользоваться ее щедростью и доверием - эгоизм.  
Но в кои-то веки Кеншину захотелось побыть эгоистом.

Он запер дверь в кухню и незамеченным вернулся к себе. Друзья уже разошлись, Каору одна сидела на веранде, глядя в темнеющее небо. До еженощной вахты еще оставалась пара часов. Когда в свои права вступит ночь - излюбленное время преступников и убийц, - он займет свой пост, чтобы беречь ее покой.

Лишь редкие вскрики ночных птиц нарушали тишину, когда Кеншин бесшумно проскользнул по энгаве к ее комнате и сел, привалившись спиной к столбу. Напряги он слух, и смог бы услышать ее ровное дыхание.

Но он не стал. Он здесь не за этим.

Меч лег на плечо. Кеншин скрестил на груди руки, сунув их в рукава, и прикрыл глаза.

* * *

Пробуждение было ознаменовано двумя крайне тревожными обстоятельствами.

Первое - солнце уже взошло, а значит, он повел себя совершенно непростительно: какой смысл в спящем часовом? Кроме того, его могли увидеть здесь, под дверью ее комнаты, и Кеншину вовсе не хотелось отвечать на вопросы, которые бы за этим последовали.

Еще хуже, если бы вопросов задавать не стали.

Следующий пункт делал "кроме того" свершившимся фактом: колени и плечи Кеншина укрывало аккуратно подоткнутое со всех сторон одеяло.

Такое чувство стыда он в последний раз испытывал в далеком детстве, когда Хико обнаружил, что воспитанник напрудил в постель.

Лишь один человек на земле мог подойти к нему, спящему, и коснуться его так, чтобы он не проснулся, чтобы ничего не почувствовал.

Каору.

Он перестал отличать ее ки от своего.

Если Кеншину нужен был знак, то это был он.

* * *

Он ждал ее рядом с тренировочным залом - грелся на солнце, еще ярком, еще жарком в полуденный час, но уже сулящем осень, которая заявляла о себе алыми и желтыми ладошками кленовых листьев по всему двору.

Он знал, что, увидев его, она подойдет и заговорит.

Она всегда чувствовала, что он хочет. И всегда с благодарностью принимала то, что он предлагал - даже если это обычный кленовый лист.

\- ...пора жить в этом прекрасном мире, Кеншин...

Пора.

\- Каору-доно... А давайте жить вместе?

Он был готов к чему угодно - к радости, смущению, даже, хоть и в меньшей степени, к отказу, но только не к выражению недоумения, которое появилось у нее на лице.

\- Э?..

Сердце не успело екнуть, как недоумение сменилось широкой улыбкой:

\- Конечно, Кеншин! Мы всегда-всегда будем жить все вместе! Как сейчас! Ты, я, Яхико, Мегуми-сан, Саноске... Обещаю тебе!

"Все вместе" - еще туда-сюда, но "как сейчас" было последним, чего хотелось Кеншину.

Нет, пожалуй, предпоследним: последним был вариант с внесением в список вышеперечисленных Сайто.

\- Камия-шихан! - донеслось из додзе, и Каору, не оглядываясь на так и замершего посреди двора Кеншина, побежала обратно.

Неужели она-таки поставила на нем как на мужчине крест?

Неужели он пропустил миг, когда в ответ прозвучало бы "да"?

Еще несколько дней назад он о браке даже и не думал, а теперь мысль об отказе оказалась невыносимой.

Возможно, он не достаточно конкретно выразился? - с опозданием подумал он.

Если на принятие решения Кеншину обычно требовалось некоторое время, то после он действовал молниеносно. Вот и сейчас он был готов немедленно донести до Каору-доно свой взгляд на вопрос их совместного будущего, но судьба, видимо, решила проверить крепость его нервов. Оставшийся день шихан Камия додзе провела в тренировочном зале, а вечером на заработанные деньги повела всю компанию в Акабеко, где накормила и напоила до отвала - так, что Саноске решил не возвращаться в свою конуру на окраине, а потащился с остальными и весь вечер разглагольствовал то о мире за пределами Японии, то о полиции вообще и о Сайто в частности...

Хотя причем тут Сайто, Кеншин так и не понял, поскольку слушал невнимательно, ловя момент улизнуть и переговорить с Каору.

Но Сано все говорил, говорил, говорил и говорил с какими-то многозначительными паузами, точно ждал от собеседника реакции. Уже и Яхико понял, почему рыжий мечник ерзает на месте, и начал подавать знаки, мол, Сано, ты молодец и на правильном пути, но у тебя тут на тропинке внезапно небольшая ловушка. Внизу колья, сверху таран. Не проткнет, так обезглавит. Ты уж как-нибудь поосторожнее. Однако экс-наемник, чая втолковать товарищу некую одному ему ведомую мысль, ничего не слышал, а чтобы вышеназванный товарищ, из ушей которого разве что дым от нетерпения не валил, не удрал, подмял его под мышку.

Когда Сано утратил бдительность, и Кеншину удалось высвободиться, Каору уже спала.

Что ж, в арсенале имелся и другой способ.

Без всяких сомнений - надежный. Хотя, возможно, чуть более рисковый.

Но риск того стоил.

* * *

*за пару дней до того...*

Последней каплей для Каору тоже стал Яхико.

Началось все с того, что накануне этот обормот наелся какой-то дряни, то ли несвежей, то ли немытой, то ли недоваренной, и его скрутило. Да так, что, по меткому выражению Сано, "и дно вышибло, и пробку выбило": мальчишку рвало безостановочно почти полтора часа, а в уборную он бегал с такой частотой, что мог бы и вовсе оттуда не выходить.

\- Ты только поворачиваться разными концами успевай вовремя, - ржал Сано, когда юный самурай, держась одной рукой за зад, а второй зажимая себе рот, с утробным стоном в очередной раз пробегал через двор. - И верх с низом не перепутай!

Лишь к вечеру благодаря усилиям Мегуми-сан ему слегка полегчало. Или просто брюхо стало абсолютно пустое, разве что ветер в нем теперь не гулял. Юмор Сано к этому времени не притупился, хотя во всех смыслах уже начал попахивать.

\- Что, кишки-то не выдристал? - гоготнул он, когда бледно-зеленый, цвета свежей плесени, Яхико выполз на веранду на трясущихся ногах.

Докторесса подала мальчишке плошку жидкой рисовой каши и велела есть по чуть-чуть. Яхико усомнился, что вообще сможет отправить внутрь и ложку склизкой жижи без того чтобы его немедленно не вывернуло, но, на удивление, выскреб все до самого донышка.

\- Так, а теперь - спать, - скомандовала докторесса. - Завтра еще на каше посидишь, а потом можно будет вернуться к нормальной еде. Я сказала - нор-маль-ной! Да! И пей побольше!

\- Можно подумать, тут когда-то нормально кормили, - пробубнил Яхико, запуская камень в огород Кеншина: по совести, на стряпню было грех жаловаться, но он все никак не мог простить тому историю с букетом.

Ночью аппетит юного самурая разыгрался так, что ни о каком сне и речи не шло. На цыпочках, чтобы не скрипнула ни одна половица, он выбрался из комнаты и направился в сторону кухни, где наверняка осталось что-нибудь от ужина. Осторожность приходилось соблюдать нешуточную - как-никак, надо прокрасться мимо жилых комнат, и страшно подумать, что бы устроила ему Каору, поймай она его с поличным. Наверняка взяла бы в руки шинай и объявила, что сезон воздаяния за тупость и победа добра над обжорством наступят уже сейчас, а не в отдаленном светлом будущем.

Но добраться до вожделенной цели было не суждено: стоило Яхико завернуть за угол, готовясь к последнему броску, как оказалось, что дороги дальше нет: в неверном свете закрытой облаком луны на веранде под дверями Каору сидел Кеншин.

Яхико замер и даже дыхание затаил, зная, как остры в темноте все чувства мечника: любое шевеление, любой посторонний звук для него - сигнал тревоги. Однако Кеншин не почувствовал его приближения и, когда облако сползло, позволив яркому свету залить двор, стало понятно, почему: Кеншин спал, уронив голову на грудь и прижимая к плечу верный сакабато.

Есть расхотелось.

Яхико посмотрел на дверь Каору, посмотрел на Кеншина и, не разворачиваясь, чтобы не издать лишнего шума, попятился обратно. Он чувствовал, что оказался свидетелем чего-то совершенно не предназначенного для чужих глаз.

Что отнюдь не исключало действий с его стороны.

И откладывать надолго Яхико не любил.

\- Слышь, Каору, - вливая в себя вторую плошку давешней каши и с завистью поглядывая на жареную рыбу, аромат которой был сегодня особенно соблазнителен, спросил он, как только Кеншин отлучился на кухню, - и давно это Кеншин у тебя на пороге спит?

Она замерла с не донесенными до рта палочками. Кусок рыбы упал обратно в тарелку.

\- Что? - спросила Каору внезапно севшим голосом. - Что ты сказал?

Не знает, - понял Яхико.

\- Он спит под твоей дверью - я сам видел.

\- Не может... Не может быть... - пробормотала Каору.

Яхико почувствовал себя очень взрослым - как когда пытался объяснить Кеншину, будь он неладен, правила ухаживания за девушкой.

\- Слушай, Крокодила... Дело, конечно, ваше, но завязывайте, а? Хватит уже друг друга мучить. По-людски, что ли, нельзя? Ты его вообще любишь?

\- Люблю, - все так же едва слышно пробормотала Каору, невидящим взглядом уставясь перед собой. Руку с палочками она по-прежнему держала в воздухе.

\- Ну так не мне тебя учить, что тогда делать. Уж спать-то он точно должен не снаружи, - Яхико многозначительно пошевелил бровями, и Каору так отчаянно покраснела, что это авансом искупило десяток ближайших оплеух.

Именно этот момент Кеншин выбрал чтобы вернуться с чаем и сладостями. Каору подняла взгляд, вскочила, снеся со столика тарелку и не заметив этого. Даже не потрудившись обуться, а просто схватив сандалии, она метнулась в сторону тренировочного зала, но посреди двора, точно налетев на невидимую стену, резко развернулась и бросилась к себе.

\- Что-то случилось? - озадаченно спросил Кеншин. - Что-то с рыбой? Твой покорный слуга ее пережарил? Или пересолил? Или у Каору-доно тоже понос?

Яхико пожал плечами:

\- Женщины, - голосом умудренного опытом человека сказал он, словно это все объясняло. - У них вечно - не понос так золотуха...

Он поднял кусок рыбы, пристально оглядел его на предмет грязи, пробормотал "крупных микробов снимаем пальцами, мелких перевариваем" и с аппетитом отправил его себе в рот.

Кеншин, по-прежнему глядя вслед Каору, рассеянно кивнул.

О да.

Женщины.

* * *

Занимая в ночи свой пост, Кеншин внезапно подумал, что это, пожалуй, самая романтическая из всех засад в его жизни. Конечно, у мироздания свое чувство юмора, и ситуация могла обернуться таким образом, что человеком, укрывшим его накануне одеялом, окажется Сано или Яхико...

Хотя кого он обманывает?

Сегодня он позволил себе не скромничать и слышал каждый ее вдох и выдох, каждое нетерпеливое движение, каждый крадущийся шаг, который она сделала к двери; и как затаила дыхание, отодвигая ее, и как замерла, увидев его - якобы спящего - на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он тоже слышал. Его сомкнутые ресницы не дрогнули, когда она, двигаясь - надо отдать ей должное - почти бесшумно, опустилась на корточки рядом.

Он услышал прерывистый вздох и уже собрался открыть глаза, чтобы повторить вопрос, смысл которого она не поняла днем, но нежное прикосновение заставило замереть. Она почти неощутимо проследила шрамы на его щеке и накрыла их ладонью.

Он чувствовал, как подрагивают ее пальцы.

Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось вжаться в эту руку, но Кеншин приказал себе не шевелиться. Зачем задавать вопросы, зачем отвечать на них, если все можно сказать и без слов?

Каору поднялась. Легкие шаги удалились и тут же вернулись.

На плечи опустилось что-то мягкое, еще хранящее тепло ее тела.

Она подоткнула одеяло, села рядом и осторожно опустила голову ему на плечо.

Он дышал мерно и ровно.

Осмелев, она придвинулась ближе.

Ее дыхание, биение ее сердца, тяжесть ее тела - все это принадлежало отныне ему, и Кеншин разрывался между желанием немедленно заявить на это свои права и возможностью слушать ее безмолвное признание, чувствовать эту нежность, эту любовь, эту ласку. Ее вдохи и выдохи зазвучали в унисон с его, и тогда он намеренно замедлил свое дыхание.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как ее голова на его плече стала тяжелой, а тело обмякло и навалилось всей тяжестью.

* * *

Каору спала.

А проснувшись, она обнаружила, что они по-прежнему сидят на веранде бок о бок, и Кеншин все так же спит, уронив голову на грудь, только теперь одеяло укрывало их обоих.

Она улыбнулась.

Конечно.

Никакие слова не нужны.

Его тело было теплым и таким родным, таким знакомым - до последней родинки, последнего шрама, последнего изгиба...

Она зажмурилась и прижалась к нему настолько сильно, насколько было возможным, чтобы его не разбудить. Хотя если бы он сейчас проснулся, это вряд ли что-либо изменило.

Тогда она не поверила своим глазам.

Не поверила своим ушам.

Но теперь...

Она наклонилась к его уху и скорее выдохнула чем прошептала:

\- Да.

Осторожно выскользнула из-под одеяла и потянулась навстречу восходящему солнцу.

Она была счастлива.

Что было следующим днем, оба помнили плохо: люди, дела, слова - все слилось, все отступило куда-то далеко, прокатилось вместе с солнцем через небо, чтобы под вечер сползти за крыши соседних домов.

Их никто ни о чем не спросил - ни Яхико, с первого взгляда понявший, что произошло, ни ученики, озадаченные сегодняшней рассеянностью учителя, ни Сано, забредший в надежде на обед, но вдруг заторопившийся - и если бы кто-то проследил, куда он направился, то очень бы удивился, увидев его на пороге полицейского участка. Мегуми так и вовсе хватило одного шага в ворота, чтобы со вздохом улыбнуться и покачать головой: наконец-то...

Стемнело.

Городской шум стих.

Луна с трудом вскарабкалась на небо, ноздреватая и такая низкая, словно ей тоже было любопытно узнать, что случится сегодня в маленьком додзе на окраине города.

Кеншин привалился спиной к столбу.

Положил рядом верный сакабато.

Ждать пришлось недолго: скрипнула отодвигаемая перегородка, и Каору, как и вчера, опустилась на корточки рядом с ним, потянулась рукой к щеке.  
Он накрыл ее ладонь своей, поднял голову.

Если она удивилась, то не сильно.

Она не отняла руки.

Он закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони.

\- Будь моей женой, - просто сказал он.

\- Да, - просто ответила она.

И только тогда он притянул ее к себе.

Навсегда.

* * *

\- ...Ты боишься?

\- Нет... Ведь это ты, чего же бояться...

\- Покажи мне себя... Всю...

\- А..ах... Не... не надо!..

\- Тшшш... Если будет больно, просто скажи...

\- Кен...шин!..

Лю...люблю.

* * *

Кеншин растерянно смотрел то на пачку ассигнаций, то на молоденького полицейского, который их принес. Добиться от него что-либо вразумительного было решительно невозможно: тот знай себе твердил "велено доставить" и "не могу знать", в итоге идти в участок пришлось самому.

Найти кабинет Сайто трудности не составило, стоило просто определить источник табачного дыма. Небольшой пожар, судя по густоте клубов, имел место быть за одной из дверей на втором этаже. Именно там обитал бывший глава третьего подразделения Шинсенгуми Сайто Хадзиме, а ныне простой блюститель порядка по имени Фудзита Горо.

Стол, стул, шкаф. Все по-спартански. Ах нет, еще кресло у окна, и судя по торчащим из-за спинки космам, в нем вальяжно раскинулся еще один не понаслышке знакомый Кеншину персонаж.

\- Что это? - пачка денег легла на стол.

Сайто соизволил оторвать взгляд от бумаг.

\- Деньги, - сообщил он.

\- Деньги? - заинтересованно приподнялся Чо.

\- Что это за деньги?

\- Понятия не имею, - Сайто затянулся и выпустил клуб дыма, плотной завесой закрывший от посетителя не только его, но и кабинет за его спиной.

Кеншин никуда не уходил.

\- Если есть еще какие-то вопросы, адресуй их моему начальству. Или ты подозреваешь меня в благотворительности?

Когда очередной клуб дыма рассеялся, Кеншина в кабинете не было.

Деньги лежали на столе. Рядом - сложенный лист бумаги.

\- Нет, правда, - Чо выбрался из кресла, взял пачку в руки, прикинул и уважительно присвистнул, оценив сумму, - откуда деньжишки?

Не ответив, Сайто черкнул что-то на бумаге, завернул в нее ассигнации и поднялся. На его лице смешались удовлетворение и неудовольствие - странная комбинация эмоций для обычного человека, но не для него.

\- Дежурный! - рявкнул он в коридор.

\- Слушаюсь! - вытянулся перед ним во фрунт мгновенно подлетевший полицейский.

\- Отнеси по этому адресу.

\- Так точно! Разрешите выполнять?

\- Выполняйте.

\- А с другой стороны, - Чо вернулся в кресло, забросил ноги на подоконник, - не все ж его девчонке мечом махать... Не так уж и мало он сделал для этой страны...

Сайто дождался, пока посыльный исчезнет, и снова гаркнул:

\- Дежурный!

\- Слушаюсь! - второй полицейский возник без промедления.

\- Объявить в розыск Сагару Саноске. Ориентировку разослать по всем отделениям и развесить на стендах.

Чо поднял брови.

\- Я свою часть договора с этим идиотом выполнил, - Сайто прикурил очередную папиросу и усмехнулся. - А что деньги он брать не хочет, так это не моя забота. Авось, девчонка окажется поумней. Теперь этот болван либо уберется ко всем чертям, либо сядет в каталажку, и я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы он оттуда не вышел, пока не поумнеет.

\- То есть никогда, - заключил Чо.

\- Именно, - Сайто вернулся к столу и развернул оставленную Кеншином записку. Хмыкнул. - Хочешь взглянуть? - и щелчком отправил ее Чо.

\- Хренасе, - только и выдохнул тот. - Без дураков?.. Все чин-чином, вызов, все дела. Ну и ну...

Сайто не ответил.

В полночь?

Он подошел к окну и посмотрел вниз, встретившись глазами с очень упрямым взглядом, устремленным на него снизу. Сайто Хадзиме, бывший глава третьего подразделения Шинсенгуми, всегда доводил дела до конца и платил по счетам. А также предпочитал, чтобы в отношении него самого эти правила тоже выполнялись.

Этот счет закрыт.

Записка отправилась в мусорную корзину.

* * *

В ту ночь, когда они впервые остались в додзе одни, как и целую вечность, а на самом деле, чуть больше полугода назад, он обнял ее.

\- Не грустите, Каору-доно. Мы же не навек попрощались.

Она кивнула и прижалась к его плечу.

В носу защипало.

\- Полно, полно... Вы же сами сказали: "Расставание - не значит прощание. Это не конец, а начало"... Мы увидимся снова - однажды, непременно.

Она снова кивнула:

\- Уж Яхико-то наверняка завтра с утра прибежит... - Каору, сдавшись, хлюпнула носом.

Кеншин заглянул ей в глаза, склонившись низко-низко, близко-близко.

\- Ваш покорный слуга понимает... Да, ему тоже чуть-чуть одиноко... Но мы справимся.

По счастью, он знал способ или два отвлечь ее от размышлений о прошлом, коль скоро оно навевало на Каору грусть, которая срочно требовала его пристального внимания..

Что-то там Сано говорил про пару сорванцов к его возвращению?..

...и они наверняка будут задирать соседских детей, и Каору будет отчитывать их на людях, а потом хвалить, что не дают себя в обиду...

Все только начинается.


End file.
